Lovers Next Door
by dazzledoll
Summary: The title says it all. Lovers Next Door. What happens if girls moved in next door to the guys? Puckleberry. Fabrevans. Finntana. Bike.
1. Chapter 1

This story is apparently requested by my friends and my cousin. Yep I wrote it and publish it. The couples are theirs too, so yeah I hope you guys may like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's cast and crew cos if I did, the show wouldn't be that crappy after all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lovers Next Door**

Chapter One

[Puck's POV]

"The pizza's gonna be here in 30." Finn informed us

"Sure dude. Now, help me up with these." Sam, the blonde said

It was a fine sunny but not too hot afternoon. And the guys, Finn, Sam and I are helping Mike cleaning his silver shiny Honda Civic at our garage. We've been in New York for almost about a year. We had been best buds since in our freshmen year in high school, and we all decided that when we graduate we will buy a house and live in there together. We're actually freshmen colleges right now. Mike was currently studying medicine, Finn to be an accountant, Sam's taking engineering and I, for business. We were so very lucky that our parents agreed to our magnificent plans and ye,p our parents' decisions gave us all a huge sigh of relief. But who cares about school right now? Yes. It's basically summer, so the dudes and I didn't worry that much much about school yet.

"Hey! Be careful with that man!" Mike almost shouted "You know this baby's brand new."

I laughed hard "You're such a girl, man!"

"Just take it easy, okay? I don't want any scar or just a tinnie tiny dirt on my car."

"Really? What can you do if I do this?" Sam joked as he held a screwdriver

"Do that, Sam or I will kill you!"

"Hey Mike dude, have you given your car a name?"

"Name? Finn, why do I need a name for my car?"

"Because some of the other guys at school name their cars and I think that's kinda cool."

"Well in that case I have to agree with Finn." I uttered

"Me too!" Sam secondly agreed

"But I can't think of a name yet. It should be a girl tho." Mike smiled

Our conversation was cut when a burnt orange Nissan Murano parked at the house in front of ours. We saw two men that looks a lot like a gay couple, they got out of the car with a little brunette following them. Holy crap! The girl was little but yet she's smokin and I have to agree she is very pretty.

"Rachel how do you like the house we bought?" we saw the curly haired guy smiled

"It's beautiful, dads! Thank you." Oh and even her voice! It's so cute.

"Aw! Come on honey, let's go inside. I want you to see your room."

The three went in, leaving us looking at them, mouths slightly hanging open and eyes wide as Australia.

"Looks like we've got a new neighbor dudes." Sam stated filling up the silence

"Uh huh and a pretty hot one!" I exclaimed while smirking

"Whoa whoa whoa. Dude, chill! Let us know her first. Maybe she might be a vampire or a witch." the Asian stated

I rolled my eyes "What? Her? A witch or a vampire? She looks like an angel. Pssh! I can't believe you guys!"

"Just so you know the pizza's here so quit debating!" Finn shouted as he ran to the front door. Ugh. That idiot!

* * *

[Rachel's POV]

"Honey, we're off to fly back in Lima. You take care here all right? Call your friends as soon as possible so that they can move in with you." I heard dad Hiram spoke as he kissed my forehead

"Okay dad. And again, thank you thank you so much for the house. It is really beautiful!"

"You are very welcome Rachel, dear. Now, if anything happens don't forget to call me and your dad okay?" Daddy Leroy smiled

"Yes daddy. I love you both so much! I'm gonna miss you."

"Us too, darling. We better run now or else we're gonna be home late. Have fun honey."

"We love you, Barbra! Take care."

"You too dads. Goodbye!" I waved smiling as the car drifted away

Sigh! I am all alone right now. Guess I'll start arranging.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please review. :) Thanks. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovers Next Door**

Chapter Two

[Rachel's POV]

All done! I finished arranging my room, the living room or let's just say the whole house tho. Ok? Ok. Oh, I'm so excited that my long time no seen best friends are moving in! We could bond more tho. We could shop together, study together, or just chill out together. Those girls have been like my sisters. We still kept in touch even though we're apart from each other. Yes, I just graduated from High School in WMHS at Lima Ohio together with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. It's been the fifth week since our vacation started. The girls moved in New York on the third week and they told me they settled in different places. So I decided that since that my dads are buying a house and I'm also moving in New York, we could all live together. That way we could not miss each other while we're in the same city. I was thankful to my dads and to their parents tho because we promised to ourselves that we will fulfill our dreams together. Brittany being the most famous fashion designer, Santana to be a well known fair lawyer, Quinn being the most successful writer, and yes she writes lots and lots of amazing stories and then there's me being the best shining Broadway star.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* The door replied in my thoughts. Who could that be? It's still a little early. Santana texted me they'll be here by 11 but it's still 10:38. Who could that be?

* * *

[Mike's POV]

The guys and I are currently watching 'The Mummy'. The sky was kinda getting dark. It's obviously going to rain. So, I made my way to the window next to me to close the blind. But then I noticed a red Honda fit parked in front of our new neighbor's house, which her name is Rachel. I saw three hot girls making their way to Rachel's doorway. A raven haired one and two blondes. I honestly would conclude that those girls are hot as hell.

"Dude, what're you looking at?" asked a curious Finn

"Erm nothing. It's just... there are... girls at Rachel's doorway."

And by hearing the word 'girls' the boys raced to the spot where I was standing. Oh boy! These guys are like desperate. -_-

"Whoa! Those chicks are hot as hell!" Puck exclaimed

"Right, Puck, right." Finn and Sam replied in unison

"Well, in case you might guys forget, I'm the first who saw those ladies, so I suggest I'm gonna pick first."

I saw the three of them nodded as soon as I said that.

"Hmm, let's see... I'm with the tall blonde. She kinda looks familiar to me so yeah. She's mine!"

"Good! I'm with the other blonde." Sam relied grinning

"Thank God you guys aren't really into the raven haired one!" Finn sighed in relief

"Good to know that none of you is into my Hot brunette! Rachel is mine bros. Bear that in mind!"

I was about to response to Puck's statement but when we saw Rachel open the door, it just disappeared.

* * *

[Rachel's POV]

I opened the door slowly and that was when I was welcomed by shouts, hugs and kisses.

"RACHIE!" Brittany shouted as she hugged me tightly

"Girls! Oh my gosh! You surprised me. I thought you'll be here around 11?"

"Can't we just come a little sooner?" Santana smiled

"Yeah, you know we missed you." Quinn squealed

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm here right now. Talking and hugging to the three of you. I missed you girls so much!" I said smiling widely

"Well yeah! That's why we're so happy that you are here in New York."

"Omg! Omg! Your house is perfect and the place too."

"Thank you San! Omg, you girls come in, it looks like it's going to rain. I'll just order some foods."

"You don't need to, Rachie! Quinny cooked some delicious BBQ Tempeh. Just so you know it's vegan." Brittany said as they walked in

"Gotcha Britt! Thanks girls." I smiled as I closed the door

* * *

[Miked POV]

We let out an annoyed groan when Rachel closed the door. Ah, I love these dudes! And that's right guys, we like those girls.

"Oh man! I gotta know her name!" Finn stated

"And get her number tho." Sam secondly stated

"Then hang out with her." I said in third

"And eventually, let her be my girl." Puck smirked

"YEAH!"

And we all cheered. That's what bros are for, right? And did I mention that I love these dudes? *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovers Next Door**

Chapter Three

It was late in the afternoon and by that time the guys are at the deck talking, laughing, eating and some reading. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago leaving the weather as cold and comfortable as ever. This is one thing that all these boys like. Their attentions suddenly lifted to an opening door at Rachel's household. Three girls went out followed by Rachel. They heard them exchanging their hugs, goodbyes and text you laters. They saw the tall blonde discussing something with Rachel as the other two girls hopped on the car. Rachel smiled, nodded and hugged the blonde as she also hopped on the car. The red car drove off and Rachel also went inside her house leaving the guys sign in disappointment.

That night Puck was at the kitchen doing something the dudes have never expect him to do.

[Puck's POV]

"Hey dude. What's cooking?" Sam asked. I can see confusion in his face

"You know, some usual vegan cupcakes, dudes. Just a little welcome treat to our new lovely neighbor." I replied and smirked

"Oooh I smell something!" Mike teased as he and Finn entered the kitchen

"Well obviously you can smell something, dude. Puck's cooking some cupcakes."

"Not that Finn! It's something else."

"Really? What else is cooking?"

"Is this guy really taking medicine as a course? Or maybe taking medicine as supplement? Maybe his high or overdosed!" I chuckled as I whispered to Mike and Sam

"Dude, never mind!" Sam ended and I saw Finn pout. What a baby!

"Well, I'll just give these babies to a hottie, dudes. Be right back." I smiled as I finished plating the cupcakes

I saw the guys hurriedly ran upstairs. Oh my bros! They are so supportive. I just laughed at my thoughts realizing that I am standing at Rachel's doorway facing the wooden pavement. Well, here goes nothing. I knocked, twice. And I'm surprised to see that it's not Rachel who opened the door. I'm sure the guys are too and I absolutely guessed right that Finn shouted by the time this door opened.

"May I help you?" the girl raised a brow, arms crossed and leaned against the door frame

"Uh hi... Good evening. Are you the owner of this house?" I asked politely

"Well actually, I'm not but I'm the friend of the owner. Why?"

"Erm, cos as a welcome to new neighbors... I... I baked these vegan cupcakes." I smiled nervously

I saw the girl smile too. Looks like I'm doing good. "Nice, some treats! Thank you... um.. what's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Puck, just ... Puck."

She laughed a bit "Hi Puck, I'm Santana, Rachel's friend. Oh and in case you might have to know Rachel Berry is the owner of this house."

"Great. Thanks!"

"Oh how rude of me, come in first."

"No. Um, actually I really have to go tho."

"No! You literally have to meet the owner." She turned her back and "Rachel! Come here for a sec." She called

Then I was just speechless and mesmerized by the short brunette walking towards the doorway in her peach night gown. She totally looks like an angel sent from above. She's such a pretty hot little lady!

"Rach, this is Puck your neighbor." I hear Santana spoke and smiled "He even made your favorite vegan cupcakes for a welcome treat."

"Oh that's so sweet of you! Nice to meet you Puck. I'm Rachel by the way. Thank you for these tho and you didn't really have to." She smiled

"Yeah I know you... - I mean nice to meet you too, Rachel. And hey, that's not a prob. I always do that when I have new neighbors. It's like a tradition!" I smiled cheekily

"Aw that's so sweet."

"Hey thanks! Well, I better get going. Nice to meet you Rachel and Santana."

"No prob, Puck. Nice meeting you too." Santana smiled

"Yeah. Well if you girls need me, my house is right in front so.. don't be shy." I felt it! I blushed

"Sure and thank you, Puck. You're so sweet!" Rachel said

"Yeah, no problem. I hope you girl like the cupcakes ."

"Sure we will. Thanks again Puck."

And by that, I was just so happy that I met Rachel and vise versa.

"Dude, you met Latina hottie!" Finn pouted. Again he is such a baby.

"Yeah and no need to pout bro. I got her name. It's Santana." I nudged the tall dude's shoulder teasingly

"Really?! YES! Thank you so much dude."

Glad to see Finn is happy the way that I am too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovers Next Door**

Chapter Four

"Who was that?" Quinn asked holding a bowl of oatmeal

"Just my neighbor. His name is Puck. Weird right?" Rachel replied with a laugh

"Puck rhymes with duck!" Brittany smiled

"You like him. Don;t you Berry? Don't deny, I can see it in your eyes." Santana teased

"What? NO! I just met him, all right? My feelings aren't not that fast to respond."

"Rachie?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"Are you sure it's okay if we live here?"

"Yeah, Brittany's right Rach. Wouldn't it be too heavy or something..? Quinn interjected

"Nah, it's all right. Plus my dads wanted me to have roommates too. So, it's totally cool."

"Well okay, Rachel. It's all up to you and your dads. We just don't want to be a hinder you know." Santana smiled lightly

"I said it's cool. Don't worry girls."

* * *

Early in the morning, Quinn woke up deciding to go for a jog. Once she got up, she rinsed her oatmeal facial and slipped in her black and pink jogging attire. She tied up her hair in a high pony, the one that she usually wears everyday during her high school. She put on her tennis shoes and grabbed her iPod and made her way out carefully, not wanting to wake the girls.

On the other hand, Brittany woke up by the time Quinn went out. She decided to find Quinn so she headed outside. But, unfortunately there's no sign of her outside, so the tall blonde sat on the hammock as she saw a tall guy stretching at the house in front of theirs.

"Hi good morning. Wow, you're super tall! You must've been the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk." Brittany smiled as he looked up to the man

"Um hi. As you can see, no I am not a giant. I'm just a regular tall person."

"Oh okay. Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson."

"Hello Finn, nice to meet you! I was just wondering if you like cats. I always wanted one."

"Erm, uh no. I don't like cats. I think they're too disturbing and furry. I have cat allergies tho." Finn gave her an apologetic look

"Oh that's bad."

"But don't worry I have a friend that loves cats as much as you do. He always goes to pet stores and things like that. He also wanted to have a cat but the me and guys refused to."

"Really? Can I meet him?" Brittany brightly smiled

"Well, actually.. um.. he's still asleep. Maybe if he's awake I could introduce you to him."

"Oh, sure! Our house is just over there." Brittany pointed at Rachel's big light orange house "Isn't it pretty?"

"Oh so you're one of Rachel's friends?"

"Yes."

"Okay cool. I will introduce you to Mike if he's awake."

"Hey I know a Mike too!"

"Hmm, interesting. Well that's probably not him tho."

"Maybe. Well, nice meeting you Finny bear!" Brittany smiled at the dude

"Yeah, you too Britt."

* * *

[Sam's POV]

I was walking back, bouncing his basketball up and down to our house after my usual morning jogging and basketball routine. I am really determined to be fit and mostly be healthy. That way, I could live longer. Uh, what am I saying? I'm sounding like a PE geek. My thoughts were all cut when my basketball came out of my grip and it bounced and bounced and bounced.

"Ouch!" I'm sure someone was hit by my ball. It sounds more like a lady

I walked over to the girl. Her hair's blonde, her perfectly shaped body was showing off with the spandex material she's wearing. Her skin's flawless. Like an angel, maybe?

"Miss, are you all right?" was all that came out of my freaking huge mouth

"I'm hitted by a ball and I'm all right? Great huh?" she angrily said facing to me

IT WAS HER! Rachel's other blonde friend. The one who caught my eye! She's very very beautiful in person. She looks like an angel! Well, an angry angel tho. But her eyes! They're almost like gold liquid. Beautiful and lustrous. Her lips were red and luscious. Her face was just perfect! PERFECT.

"Hello, blonde to Earth! Are you still alive or something?" I heard her speak waving a hand in front of my face

"Um, I'm really sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to h.."

"Enough with the explanations blondie. You should be thankful that I wouldn't do anything to you right now. Next time, keep the ball remain. Got it?" she looked at me, brows furrowed together

"Gotcha! And the name's Sam, not blondie."

"Good. Thank God you understand, Sam."

By that phrase she turned around about to jog away. I need to stop her!

"Wait, I didn't catch your name." I said looking at her

"What? Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because... maybe we could be friends?" I said slowly

She scoffed "Strangers aren't supposed to be friends, especially if they met in a bad way."

"Well, I said I was sorry. I could say it over and over again just for you."

She glared at me "Save it blonde! Now go back to where you belong!" She turned her back and started to jog away.

She might have noticed I'm also jogging in the same direction as her so she faced to me again.

"Why are you following me?!" she partly yelled

"No I'm not! I live here. That's my house." I explained pointing to our mint green painted house "Now can I please know your name?"

She was about to open her mouth but it was cut of by a scream.

"QUINN!" a loud voice called and I saw a Latina waving at her

"Quinn? Your name is perfect!" I smiled at her

"So you already know my name so can you leave me alone?! You're not making my day!" She glared at me as she turned her back stomping off.

I was just beyond happy to know her name! Quinn Quinn Quinn Quinn. That name revolves around my world. And that girl named Quinn rocked the world of the one and only Sam Evans.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I'm updating much this day. Classes are just a week away so I want to publish more chapters. Anyways, please review cos they are highly appreciated.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Lovers Next Door**

Chapter Five

[Quinn's POV]

I entered Rachel's house stomping my feet. That Sam guy is so so so annoying! And thanks to Santana, he knows my name.

"Q, Rachel wants you to cook her favorite vegan dish." Santana smiled at me

"Yeah yeah. I'll go ask her."

"Q, what's wrong?" Santana asked following me to the living room

"It's a blonde boy! He wants to know my name and you called me." I sighed

"I'm sorry, Q. I thought it was one of your friends."

"Nah, it's all right, San. He just knows my name. It's just my name after all."

"Girls, is everything all right?" Rachel asked with a confused face

"Everything's fine, Rach. I just need to cool my head off." I explained controlling my temper

Santana hugged me "Sorry Q. I'm very very super duper so so so sorry."

A smile curled up to my mouth. Don't judge me, I just can't control it whenever Santana is apologizing. She rarely does this so it's kinda sweet for me. "Hey, it's okay." By that time I giggled

"Aw you girls are so cute! I'm jelly." Brittany pouted like a little kid

"Come here!" Santana's voice is muffled by my hair.

We laughed as we hugged each other. That includes Rachel tho. I just love these girls. They're like my long life sisters. I can't even think what would I do without them.

We heard Brittany gasped as she shouted "ICE CREAM!" And then she ran

"Oh dear. Quinn, the ice cream is on perfect timing. You can cool off your head." Rachel chucked as she followed Brittany outside

Well we have no choice tho. San and I followed them. Her arms around my shoulders and mine's are on her waist.

"I want! I want!" Brittany said as she clapped her hands

"Well take four please." I said to the ice cream guy

We noticed guys at Puck's deck. Clearly, I think that Puck is friends with that Sam guy.

[No one's POV]

The guy's (except Mike who was still asleep) attention focused on the four girls buying ice cream. Brittany was still on her flannel shorts and red shirt, Santana on her white tank top and sweatpants, Rachel is now on her gray jeggings and her favorite beige flowy top and Quinn was on her jogging attire.

To be honest, the guys were actually drooling at them. They're all hot and beautiful at the same time.

Finn thought _'What would it be like Santana's boyfriend? I will be the luckiest man alive.' _

Sam was staring at Quinn who's smiling at Brittany_ 'God! She's so beautiful when she smiles. I sure hope I could make her smile like that.' _

Rachel noticed Puck and his friends so she waved at them but she's looking at Puck tho. And Puck, a little bit surprised waved back at her smiling.

"Girls, wait a sec. I'll just go talk to Puck." Rachel smiled

"Wait, where is Puck there?" Brittany asked as she licked her ice cream

"The guy with that bad boy look." Rachel answered smiling as she walked towards the boys

"Dude, hottie alert! Rachel's walking towards our house." Sam panicked

"Bro chill." Puck gave him a reassuring smile

"Hi Puck. Hi guys." Rachel greeted with a bright smile

"Hey Rach. Um, these are my pals, Sam and Finn. Mike's still asleep so.. Anyways, guys this is Rachel our.."

"New neighbor." both Finn and Sam chorused

"Nice to meet you guys. Um, if it's okay, I'd like to invite you to have dinner at our house."

"Wait '_our house'_? Finn asked slightly confused

"Yeah, the girls are living there. Were spending college together here in New York."

"Wow. That's great! It's just like us tho." Sam replied grinning

"That's so cute! I didn't know guys also have rules like that." Rachel giggled

"Yeah, some dudes just don't want to be away from each other."

"Okay. So about the dinner.."

"Yeah, sure."

"We'd love too!" Puck smiled

"Perfect. I really want you guys to meet my friends too. Well, some of them are like not that sociable like Quinn and Santana.. they're cheerleaders back in high school."

"That explains their cold attitude." Puck laughed a bit

"They're cheerleaders?" Finn and Sam asked

"Yep. Well I'll see you guys tonight. Don't be late." Rachel gave them a smile before running back to her well obviously their house.

"So that explains why Quinn is so sulky." Sam blurted

"What? You met her?"

"Yeah, I hit her with my basketball. Well, I didn't mean to.. it just bounced and hit her."

"Dude, you talk too much and don't worry that's the start of destiny." Finn smiled

"Or it maybe a start of another world war." Puck laughed

"Puck! Dude, you are not helping."

"Sorry. I was just joking."

The guys (except for Mike) hoped that tonight will end up good or maybe great. They don't wanna screw it up. Especially if they're going to the house where their crushes are living at.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late upload.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Lovers Next Door**

Chapter Six

That night the girls are busy preparing for dinner when the doorbell rang. Rachel gestured that she will answer the door and tada! the guys were revealed. Puck was wearing plain black shirt and denim pants, Finn was on a green collar shirt and denim jeans too, Sam's wearing a blue plaid button down polo shirt and also a pair of black denim pants and lastly Rachel saw an Asian guy guessing that it was Mike wearing a lavender v-neck shirt and the usual denim jeans.

"Wow. You guys looked dressed." Rachel giggled softly. She was in her black skirt and a hot pink shirt with ruffles on both side of its sleeves and she paired it with some matching ballerina flats. "Come in, come in."

"Thanks Rach." Mike smiled

"Wow, nice place you got here, Rach." Sam complimented

"Thank you, Sam. Oh wait, I'll call my friends." Rachel stated as she left the living room

A few seconds Rachel headed out followed by three girls. The girls that Mike stated to be as hot as hell.

Brittany was in a white leggings with black stars printed on it and lace at the bottom and at the sides of the thighs she paired it with a black long sleeve batwing top and a pair of black flats with gold accents. Santana on the other hand was wearing her skin tight jeggings and a fit yellow top paired with her yellow semi-high wedges. And lastly, Quinn was in a black straight cut above the knee skirt and a white lace collar top and some white semi high wedges too.

The guys were absolutely swooning by the look of these girls standing in front of them.

"Um, guys the girls said hi." Santana said pointing to them

"Oh uh, apologies you girls are just super flawless." Mike smiled

"And super hot!" Puck blurted

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked a little bit surprised

"Oh nothing. Puck's just a little crazy." Finn laughed nevously

"Oh, that is not so safe." Brittany stated a bit horrified

"It's all right Britt. We're here." Quinn smiled at her fellow blonde

"Oh by the way, guys my friends, Santana, Quinn and Brittany." Rachel introduced

"Nice to meet you, girls." Puck smirked

"Yeah. You guys too." Quinn half smiled as she went back to the kitchen followed by Santana

"See? Those are the cheerleaders. Cold as ever." Rachel smiled awkwardly

"Eh that's not a problem at all."

"Wait, Mikey? Is that you?" Brittany asked with wide eyes

"Britts! Hey." Mike waved in response

"Wait, you both know each other?" Finn asked

"Well yes. Brittany here was my girlfriend."

"Oh so you mean she's your ex." Sam nodded

"Yeah like that!"

"This is crazy."

* * *

"So Mike 'the Asian' is your ex? Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Santana questioned Brittany

"I'm sorry. I kind of lost that. I mean we just dated a week or maybe just 3 days. Lord Tubbington told me that I shouldn't date him because he's Asian."

"Britt, Lord Tub is a cat. He doesn't know anything about love."

"Quinny, he is a genius. Don't say that."

"Never mind about Mike Chang, let us just enjoy the night, okay? Let us make the guys feel welcomed to our home. And by that I mean don't be too cold Q and San." Rachel pleaded

"Ugh fine." Santana rolled her eyes as she stirred the lemonade

* * *

"Dude, you have a hot ex. Why'd you broke up?" Puck asked curiously

"I don't know. It's her plan to break up. We just dated a week so.."

"So.." Finn trailed off

"It doesn't mean anything." Mike shrugged

"Guys, dinner's ready." Brittany popped her head up the kitchen door and smiled at the guys

"Um yeah, sure Britts. We'll be there." Mike smiled

"Really dude? Britts?" Puck smirked

"He wants me to call her that."

* * *

They're all at the backyard telling stories, laughing (mostly for Rachel, Puck, Mike, Britt and the rest of the guys). Santana and Quinn hadn't be in the mood lately. They just acted all annoyed, bored and sleepy.

"Um girls, you all right?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, we're totally cool." Santana faked smiled

"So tell us girls.. you know.. about your life." Puck smiled

"We all graduated in the same school. You know, William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio? We are also proud Glee club members." Rachel smiled

"Oh so you girls love to sing?"

"Actually that as like years ago." Quinn added swiftly ignoring the fact that she loves to sing

"Oh-kay. So what else?"

"We're cheerleaders. Q, Britt and me. Nothing new." Santana added

"That's interesting." Sam and Finn smiled

Quinn and Santana just looked at each other confused as they raised a brow.

"I don't mean to be rude girls, but these two are so into you." Puck winked

"I'm outta here." Santana announced as she stood up "I'll be up in my room."

Once Santana's figure drifted away, Rachel apologized to the guys about her friend's manners.

"I really apologize about Santana. She's not that cool with new people I meet."

"Nah, it's fine. We'll just let her cool off." Sam gave her a reassuring smile

"Excuse me, Rach but can I ask where the bathroom is?" Finn blurted

"Oh. It's upstairs just turn right once you got there. It's the second door."

"Thanks Rach." Finn smiled as he sprinted off

* * *

Once Finn got upstairs he directly went to the bathroom. When he went out he saw Latina Hottie (well that's what he calls Santana). She's still on her outfit but minus the wedges and her hair's been tied up in a messy pony.

"Hey." Finn smiled and waved at her

She stopped walking "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?!"

"No! Why would I do that? I went to the bathroom. And I'm Finn Hudson in case you might've caught my name."

"Cos you were totally looking at me all the time. What do you want by the way?" Now she's sounding bitchy

"Um... uh .. you saw that?" Finn felt sweat coming out of his forehead

Santana chuckled "Stop acting like an idiot, Hudson. You're such a girl when you react." She started walking away

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Finn uttered in his defending voice as he ran and caught up Santana's arm "You take that back, Miss Lopez."

"Wha.. How do you know my last name?!" Santana jerked his hand away

"I asked the girls." Finn smirked

"Ugh whatever, Finnocence." She started walking away again but Finn caught her arm again "What the hell do you want Frankenteen?!"

"Take back what you say."

"The what?!"

"The part that I am an idiot. Don't you know that I am studying to be an accountant?"

"What the.. well, you're too dumb to be an accountant and you are tall." She smirked

"You didn't just said that!"

"Oh yea. Yes I did, Frankenteen."

"TAKE IT BACK!" Finn's face was red

Santana laughed "Oh my gosh! Your face is so funny."

"Santana! Take it back. Take it back!"

"Okay okay okay. I take it back! Jeez, you're such a baby, Finn." Santana giggled

"This is not funny!" Finn partly shouted

"You know.." Santana got close to him "You're so cute when you're angry." She smirked and leaned to his ear and whispered "Your zipper is open, Finn." She slightly giggled as she walked back to her room

Finn immediately closed his zipper and he turned red as possible. He just laughed quietly to himself and sprinted back to the garden with the others.


End file.
